


Закрутка по-крогански

by mistprowler



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistprowler/pseuds/mistprowler
Summary: Дети - цветы жизни. Дети кроганов - напалм судьбы.
Kudos: 1





	Закрутка по-крогански

До Грюнта Шепард думала, что готова ко всему - даже к материнству с Гаррусом в роли отца в неопределенном будущем. Воображение тут же рисовало мелких буйных поганцев, окружающих ее и Вакариана, пока кто-то, подозрительно смахивающий на Лиару, готовил и убирался в квартире. Благостные рожи других членов команды уже приходилось разгонять усилием воли, чтобы розовая мечта не превратилась в местный филиал популярного сериала «Любовь в голубой лагуне». Что думал об этом сам Гаррус - неизвестно, ведь, как выяснилось, сильной половиной в их паре была Шепард. Вспомнить хотя бы тот дивный эпизод в начале их отношений, когда турианец попытался выпендриться «А ты знаешь, как я крут в постели?», а на прямое приглашение запаниковал и спрятался за батарею с учебником по биологии гуманоидных рас. Но, несомненно, нынешний Гаррус мог справиться с кем угодно, хоть с нервным генералом, хоть со жнецовским отпрыском. Голыми руками. Но лучше всего снайперкой.

В тот момент, когда стекло контейнера («тучанская закрутка», как ласково именовали это сооружение сопартийцы) опустилось и открыло миру идеального крогана с изумительно голубыми глазами, Шепард еще на что-то надеялась и умилялась. Спустя десять минут она оценила всю мощь задницы, которая накрыла ее с появлением в команде Грюнта.

Обладатель этих чертовых голубых глаз (все равно изумительно красивых!) быстро сориентировался в обстановке и сначала попытался свернуть Шепард шею. Импланты затрещали, но выдержали, хотя капитан смутно подозревала, что прямое столкновение с кроганом в их гарантийном паспорте не упомянуто. Следующие минуты Шепард пыталась задавить Грюнта авторитетом, что, к сожалению, выходило плохо, и пистолетом, удачно подвернувшимся под руку, хотя очень хотелось «Каином». Грюнт авторитетом не впечатлился, но оружие его позабавило и отвлекло, что позволило Шепард хотя бы мысленно засчитать себе победу. Пока ребенок разбирал и собирал пушку, а также искал подходящую мишень, капитан отдышалась и велела СУЗИ поставить команду в известность о новом члене экипажа. Потом суровым чеканным шагом вышла из грузового отсека, про себя надеясь, что ИИ достанет ума не показывать никому запись случившегося. Или хотя бы инстинкта самосохранения.

С едой молодое поколение тучанской расы тоже быстро освоилось. В первый же завтрак Грюнт цепанул к себе сковородку с мясом для всего экипажа, и Шепард использовала все свое обаяние, чтобы объяснить крогану, как он неправ. К обаянию пришлось добавить пару кроганских ругательств, выстрел из пистолета и одну кривобокую сингулярность в столе, чтобы Нормандия смогла позавтракать отбивными. Команда частью боялась: «Капитан, нам очень нравитесь вы и корабль, можно мы еще немного полетаем в таком же составе?!», частью восхищалась: «А вы варпом его, варпом!», а Гаррус с Джокером так вообще ржали и предлагали завести няню. Шепард мрачно пообещала, что обоих сплавит в детский дом и няню приставит к ним самим. Паукообразную. После чего завтрак наконец-то закончился.

В дальнейшем на Нормандии стало потише. Шепард периодически заглядывала к Грюнту, каждый раз неизменно выслушивала с покерфейсом о разделке турианцев или слабых местах в человеческих кораблях, а потом по стеночке ползла в уборную и пыталась утопиться в душе. Иногда из душа названивала Андерсону и плакалась о тяжких буднях материнства. Андерсон метафорически похлопывал капитана по плечу и, судя по глазам, скрещивал за спиной пальцы в надежде избежать подобного.

Призраку Шепард не звонила. После того, как он подсунул ей полный корабль вроде бы взрослых личностей с детскими комплексами и психологическими травмами, его авторитет как работодателя и возможного отца упал в глазах Шепард ниже щупальца ханара.

Однажды, когда капитан опрометчиво зашла в каюту Грюнта, в ее сторону полетела здоровенная арматура. Шепард удивилась, но отчаянным перекатом увернулась, а вот последовавшая за ней в каюту Миранда - нет. Выслушав ее отчет, где деловой стиль сочно дополнялся нецензурным, Шепард постановила - летим на Тучанку. Пора этому мелкому пообщаться с себе подобными. Может, на месте и сплавим куда-нибудь в.. детсад.

На Тучанке капитану обрадовался Рекс, а поскольку он был в этот момент предводителем сборной солянки местных кланов, то обрадовались и все остальные. Кроме пары-тройки семей, которые возмутились так, словно Шепард предложила им усыновить саларианца, разработавшего генофаг. Они орали попеременно то на Рекса, то на шамана, то на Шепард, и успели надоесть всем до такой степени, что капитан с полного одобрения вышестоящих инстанций использовала нетрадиционным способом увесистый предмет (в скобках предположительно - голову), направив его в лоб самого буйного жалобщика. После чего благосклонно вняла аплодисментам зрителей и ушла слегка странной походкой. Потом поздно вечером того же дня пришлось ползти к Чаквас за порцией нурофена с элитным виски.

На следующий день выяснилось, что устного разрешения от вождя и проломленной головы недостаточно для принятия Грюнта в детсад. На вопрос, какого гадства им не хватает, гадство и потребовали. Озверевшая Шепард распинала рахни и варренов, а заинтересовавшийся творимым непотребством молотильщик сам юркнул обратно в землю и заделал дырку первым попавшимся мусором. Прилетевший после этого клан недовольных посмотрел на бывшую дырку и молча сдался. «Злая яжемать» шептались кроганы, провожая земное воплощение Калрос до выхода.

На челноке Грюнт радостно расшатывал сидушку, а Шепард сплевывала слизь молотильщика и гадала, хватит ли у Чаквас запасов нурофена и виски. «Больше никогда не буду хотеть детей», решила она после пятого плевка. На зубах хрустела пыль Тучанки, уши раздирал немилосердный скрежет страдающего транспорта. Где-то в глубине космоса икалось Коллекционерам. Они не знали, что возмездие скоро грядет - в лице яжематери, которая в этот момент мрачно мечтала о пенсии. И о том, чтобы челнок не успел развалиться до прибытия на корабль.

После Тучанки Грюнт решил показать, что дни до оной были только цветочками. Шепард ставила зарубки на стене каюты, отмечая, сколько дней продержалась Нормандия с новым членом экипажа. Поиск в экстранете на тему «когда буйные кроганские подростки становятся флегматичными молчаливыми ветеранами» выдал что-то похожее на «никогда» (то бишь пару-тройку столетий). «Стребую подробный отчет с фотографиями на могилку», думала Шепард, предвкушая рыдания Лиары в засохшие цветы и свой злодейский смех по ту сторону погребального холмика. «Главное, чтобы обратно не выкопала, а то с этого упоротого археолога станется».

К счастью, руководство Цербера не скупилось на задания, где надо было убить плохих парней и взорвать бяку, а то и убить плохих парней взорванной бякой, а Грюнт, вписанный капитаном в заглавие списка добровольцев, не возражал прогуляться лишний разок. После заданий умиротворенная Шепард с улыбкой выслушивала про различные способы отделения от саларианцев рожек да ножек. В N7 непрофессионалов не держат, а уникальный опыт возвел Шепард даже не на ступень, а на целый мавзолей выше сослуживцев.

Один раз Шепард поняла, что этап с элитным виски закончен. Ловким перекатом ворвавшись в отсек, она застала Грюнта над планшетом со «Старик и море». Кроган рассеянно поднял глаза на капитана и перелистнул страницу, а Шепард, заикаясь, поползла к Мордину и жестом заказала нечто из антибиотиков и антидепрессантов в соотношении один к одному. Потом пришлось добавить еще чей-то остывший кофе и бутылку ликера, которым всполошенная команда пыталась напоить сначала капитана, потом доктора, а потом и каждого члена экипажа. Грюнт не подозревал, как близко к сердцу восприняла Нормандия его новое увлечение.

После саботажа главного проекта Цербера Шепард несколько месяцев разгребала бардак в своих отчетах, пытаясь если не уменьшить количество взорванных баз и важных объектов, то хотя бы довести до уровня «что-то было, давайте забудем, жизнь продолжается». Команду распустили, сама капитан сидела под домашним арестом, и первое время даже казалось, что оно и к лучшему. Грюнта отправили в отряд элитных спецназовцев, и вечерами Шепард смотрела на небо (хотя стоило бы в пол) в район предположительного расположения Тучанки и гадала, кому теперь выносит мозги ребенок. 

Вернувшись в Альянс, Шепард пришлось избавиться от привычки резко кидаться в сторону при входе в новое помещение, а также сдать пистолет, иглострел «Грааль», нежно любимую коллекционерскую винтовку и непонятно у кого вытащенную связку гранат на хранение. Да и в столовой можно было интеллигентно стоять в очереди без риска, что печень по-салариански отберет кто-то вечно голодный. Скука в общем. Шепард пинала щупальце ханара, стоявшего в очереди перед ней, и страдала от обыденности жизни на Земле. 

Когда ханара под ногой не было, Шепард утешалась письмами шамана клана Урднот. Он хвастался успехами Грюнта, недоумевал, почему ребенок ест вилкой, и осуждал подбор литературы, найденной в рюкзаке. Шепард вежливо соглашалась, но про себя гадала, успел ли Грюнт дочитать «Зловещие события» до выхода элкорской экранизации или нет. 

Скука закончилась внезапным вторжением Жнецов, на которое руководство Альянса отреагировало весьма оперативно и вызвало к себе Шепард. «Кто бы мог подумать», ахнула капитан и округлившимися глазами пыталась донести до адмиралов свое изумление. Удавалось плохо, потому что в этот момент она в голове выбирала красивые цитаты из словаря межпланетных ругательств, и вовсе не в адрес Жнецов. Адмиралы переглянулись, быстро подставились под взрыв и посмертно вписали капитана на корабль с кучкой добровольцев, вернув все звания и повелев спасать Галактику. «Зашибись», подумала Шепард, пытаясь удержать брови на своем биологией закрепленном месте. В ушах послышался глумливый смех начальства.

На Цитадели Совет с распростертыми объятиями встретил блудного СПЕКТРа и и потребовал немедленно их спасти. Шепард попыталась провернуть трюк турианского советника «о да, Жнецы», на что ее пнули на уже имеющийся корабль и выдали закриптованную не иначе как самими Жнецами отсылку, где искать союзников. «Зашибись», второй раз подумала Шепард. Брови презрели биологию и освоили новые места. 

После этого началась эпопея, где Шепард, жонглируя разными обещаниями, угрозами, подколками и отпирательствами, пыталась выполнить невыполнимое: спасти народ. Народ когда соглашался, а когда требовал спасти сначала любимую тёщу, а потом собачку, перекопать Млечный путь, приручить молотильщика, и тогда, может быть, капитан будет достоин их спасти. Шепард мрачно отслеживала в зеркале перемещение бровей и отращивала челку.

За всеми этими победами и поражениями капитан совершенно упустила, что она смогла прожить еще один год из своей бурной жизни. Однажды утром будильник под какую-то мерзкую псевдопраздничную мелодию плюнул в лицо напоминалкой о дате рождения. «Бокал вина в каюте и все», отмахнулась Шепард, ковыряясь в настройках будильника и проклиная его производителя. Энтузиазм команды презрел настрой капитана и решительно увлек именинника в пучину праздничного безумия.

Началось все действительно с бокала вина с Джокером, однако последовавшая за этим чехарда с перестрелками, погоней, разносом ресторана и тюрьмы заставила Шепард мимолетно пожалеть, что в этой жизни она не реинкарнировалась в булыжник. Зато когда после грандиозной пьянки разрозненные особи разных рас стали стягиваться обратно в единый организм команды, Шепард решила, что праздник удался. И была в хорошем настроении ровно до тех пор, пока к ней не постучались офицеры СБЦ.

Визитеры вежливо представились и сообщили, что некий задержанный кроган настаивает на знакомстве с капитаном и приписке к Нормандии. Настроение сразу стало превосходным. Шепард удовлетворенно вздохнула, расправила плечи и пошла навстречу неизбежному.

Грюнт сидел на лавочке, скрестив руки на груди. За спиной крогана весело догорала чья-то машина, привнося некий элемент фееричности в природу Цитадели. Рядом переминался турианец с нашивкой СБЦ на плече и дробовиком наперевес. Шепард тепло отметила, что ребенок перенес невзгоды легко и воспитание определенно сказалось на нем положительно. Кроган уже не пытался для завязки диалога убить собеседника, и лавочка определенно послужит еще обществу после контакта с седоком. Заметив взгляд капитана, Грюнт моргнул и расплылся в ухмылке. 

Офицеры хмуро перечислили подвиги подростка и его знакомых: 

\- разбили стекло в больнице,  
\- выпали из окна. «До или после разбитого стекла?», заинтересовалась Шепард. «Вместо!», рыкнул турианец.  
\- залапали статую в честь победы над рахни и отломали у нее руку,  
\- повздорили со встречной машиной и сожгли ее. «Именно машину, не владельцев?», уточнила Шепард. Офицер сверился с записями: «Владелец молча отсиживался в кустах. Претензии были исключительно к «Форду». Прохожие рассказали, что машина слегка стукнула по голове одного из кроганов, после чего вся компания по очереди начала бить ее лбами, крича «я есть крогааан!». 

Шепард посмотрела на Грюнта, тот честно заявил, что вдохновлялся кампанией на Тучанке. Капитан на будущее решила носить с собой табличку с крупными буквами на интерлингве: «Сделано профессионалами. Не повторять!»

Зачитка подвигов прекратилась, и на Шепард уставились офицеры, желая узнать, как капитан собирается оправдывать своего подчиненного. Шепард посуровела и заявила, что секретное задание по проверке окружающей среды на прочность проведено успешно. «Но…» попытались возразить невольные слушатели. «Никаких но! Этот молодой кроган, рискуя своей жизнью, прошел весь путь ребенка от больницы, где тот появляется на свет, до парка, где он потом будет гулять, играть и развиваться! Но в нашем галактическом центре его могут поджидать разные опасности», вдохновенно рассказывала Шепард, «и только Грюнт последовательно отследил их на своем примере. Неужели благородные офицеры готовы поступить неблагородно и превратить это отважное начинание в ужасающее хулиганство?»

Офицеры мялись и проклинали свой долг, заставивший их прийти на вызов, Грюнт с непостижимым выражением лица смотрел на Шепард, а она стояла, как монумент самой себе, и останки горящей машины освещали ее усталое лицо. И мало кто знал, что Шепард сказала бы и не такое в защиту Грюнта, потому что в памяти сиял и не мерк мимолетный момент неподдельного восторга её приёмного сына: «Военачальник, у меня есть все: дом, клан и враги, чтобы сражаться».


End file.
